Unnamed Jem'Hadar
The following is a list of unnamed Jem'Hadar. Attack ship crew Forty-two crew perished aboard the Jem'Hadar warship that crashed Torga IV in 2373. ( ) Deep Space 9 boarding party Several Jem'Hadar troops boarded Deep Space 9 along with Gul Dukat, Weyoun, Damar after the Dominion captured the station in late 2373. ( ) Defiant boarding party These soldiers boarded the during its first mission in the Gamma Quadrant in 2371. The first three beamed into a corridor aboard the Defiant where they were fought off by Odo and Major Kira. The other soldiers were directly beamed onto the bridge where they fought against Commander Sisko, Doctor Bashir, and Sub-commander T'Rul. They eventually overwhelmed the crew and brought them to the . ( ) File:Boarding Jem'Hadar 1, 2370.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' File:Boarding Jem'Hadar 2, 2370.jpg|''Played by Christopher Doyle'' File:Boarding Jem'Hadar 3, 2370.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Boarding Jem'Hadar 4, 2370.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' File:Boarding Jem'Hadar 5, 2370.jpg|''Played by Christopher Doyle'' File:Boarding Jem'Hadar 6, 2370.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Boarding Jem'Hadar 7, 2370.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' Dominion surrender attendees These two ' Jem'Hadar' accompanied the Female Changeling when she surrendered and signed a peace treaty with the Alpha Quadrant. ( ) Dukat's guard This guard, along with a Cardassian guard, traveled with Gul Dukat during his visit to Deep Space 9 in connection to Tekeny Ghemor's impending death in 2373. ( ) Internment Camp 371 personnel Omet'iklan's soldiers These Jem'Hadar soldiers were transported aboard the without their weapons, after their ship was attacked by rebel Jem'Hadar. The rebels were trying to repair an Iconian gateway and use it for themselves, which would allow them and other Jem'Hadar that join them to take over the Dominion in less than a year. ( ) File:Jem'Hadar Guard 1, To the Death.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Jem'Hadar Guard 2, To the Death.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Jem'Hadar Guard 3, To the Death.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Jem'Hadar Guard 4, To the Death.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Rebels These rebels were trying to repair an Iconian gateway and use it for themselves, which would allow them and other Jem'Hadar that join them to take over the Dominion in less than a year. They attacked Deep Space 9 and a force of Jem'Hadar sent to hunt them down. They were killed by a combined force of Deep Space 9 personnel and Jem'Hadar soldiers. ( ) File:Jem'Hadar rebel 1.jpg|''Played by Brian J. Williams'' File:Vandros IV surface.jpg|Three Jem'Hadar Rebels guarding the ziggurat File:Iconian gateway on Vandros IV.jpg|Two Jem'Hadar Rebels guarding the gateway Soldiers on AR-558 These Jem'Hadar soldiers attempted to recapture a valuable communication array that was on the planet AR-558 and could be used to tap into Dominion communications. The first front were holograms. After Lieutenant Nadia Larkin, , and Nog spied on their camp several dozens soldiers tapped into a trap, getting killed by "Houdinis". The surviving Jem'Hadar attacked the Starfleet officers but lost this battle. ( ) File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 1.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 8.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 9.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 10.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 11.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 12.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 13.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 14.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 15.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' Soldiers on Athos IV These Jem'Hadar soldiers captured the Maquis base on Athos IV in 2373 and killed several of the Maquis members. They were encountered by Michael Eddington and Benjamin Sisko who overwhelmed them. ( ) File:Jem'Hadar on Athos IV 1.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' File:Jem'Hadar on Athos IV 2.jpg|''Played by Dennis Madalone'' Soldiers on Bopak III These two Jem'Hadar soldiers were encountered by Julian Bashir and Miles O'Brien along with Goran'Agar, Arak'Taral, Meso'Clan, and Temo'Zuma on Bopak III in 2372. The first soldier stood guard outside the lab Bashir was working in when a plasma charge hit him and wounded his femoral artery. Instead of letting Meso'Clan shoot him, Goran'Agar decided to let Bashir care for him. The soldiers may have been killed by Goran'Agar so they would not suffer from withdrawal symptoms of ketracel-white. ( ) }} File:Jem'Hadar on Bopak III 1.jpg|''Played by Michael H. Bailous'' File:Jem'Hadar on Bopak III 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Soldiers on Cardassia Prime 1 These two Jem'Hadar guards were stationed at the Dominion Headquarters where Worf and Ezri Dax were held as prisoners in 2375. They guarded the two prisoners out of their cell at orders of Damar who then shot the two guards and assisted Dax and Worf in their escape. ( ) File:Jem'Hadar at Dominion headquarters 1.jpg|''Played by Mark Riccardi'' File:Jem'Hadar at Dominion headquarters 2.jpg|''Played by Steve Danton'' Soldiers on Cardassia Prime 2 This guard was stationed at a Dominion barracks on Cardassia Prime in 2375. After Elim Garak infiltrated the barracks and planted a bomb, the guard stopped him before he could escape. Damar confronted the guard about his treatment of a Cardassian citizen. The guard trained his weapon at Damar, ordering him to surrender, but was shot and killed by Kira Nerys. ( ) Soldiers on Cardassia Prime 3 These two Jem'Hadar soldiers were stationed on Cardassia Prime in 2375. They intercepted Damar and Garak on their way back from meeting with some other members of the Cardassian Resistance. Both Jem'Hadar were killed by Kira Nerys, who was disguised as a Breen at the time. ( ) File:Jem'Hadar patrol guard 1.jpg|''Played by Kevin Scott Allen'' File:Jem'Hadar patrol guard 2.jpg|''Played by Scott Leva'' Soldiers on Cardassia Prime 4 These three Jem'Hadar soldiers were part of the security detachment which invaded the house of Mila in 2375, and were responsible for her death by throwing her down the stairs. They, along with two Cardassian soldiers assisting them, subsequently located Kira Nerys, Legate Damar, and Elim Garak in the cellar and were ordered to execute the fugitives. Before they could do so, however, two of the Jem'Hadar were killed by the two Cardassian soldiers who turned rebels. One of the Cardassian soldiers was killed by the remaining Jem'Hadar , but was himself shot by the remaining Cardassian, Ekoor, in retaliation for the destruction of Lakarian City. ( ) File:Jem'Hadar first, 2375.jpg|''Played by Christopher Halsted'' File:Jem'Hadar guard 1 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar guard 2 2375.jpg|''Played by Kane Hodder'' Soldiers on Cardassia Prime 5 These Jem'Hadar soldiers guarded the Dominion Headquarters on Cardassia Prime in 2375 when the Cardassian rebellion led by Damar, Garak, and Kira attacked the Dominion. The first two Jem'Hadar executed three Cardassians including Broca outside of the headquarters. The Jem'Hadar were killed by the Cardassians but Damar was also killed by one of the Jem'Hadar. ( ) File:Jem'Hadar on Cardassia 1.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' File:Jem'Hadar on Cardassia 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on Cardassia 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on Cardassia 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on Cardassia 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on Cardassia 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on Cardassia 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on Cardassia 8.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' Soldiers on Gamma Quadrant planet These Jem'Hadar soldiers served under the Talak'talan in 2370 when they guarded Commander Benjamin Sisko, Quark, and Eris in a holding cell on a planet in the Gamma Quadrant. During the escape of the three prisoners, they were shot by Sisko and Quark. ( ) File:Jem'Hadar 1, 2370.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' File:Jem'Hadar 2, 2370.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' Soldiers on Soukara These three soldiers were stationed at the Dominion base on Soukara in 2374. Jadzia Dax and Worf encountered them while resting at night. Dax shot the first two but was hit by a disruptor blast including an anticoagulant by the third one before Worf was able to kill him by using his mek'leth. ( ) File:Jem'Hadar on Soukara 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on Soukara 2.jpg|''Played by Chester E. Tripp III'' File:Jem'Hadar on Soukara 3.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' Soldiers on Torga IV These soldiers were led by Kilana, a Vorta, to rescue a wounded Founder from a Dominion ship that crashed on Torga IV in early 2373. The Jem'Hadar soldiers, having failed to save the Founder, committed suicide soon after. ( ) }} File:Jem'Hadar on Torga IV 1.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' File:Jem'Hadar on Torga IV 2.jpg|''Played by Pablo Soriano'' File:Jem'Hadar on Torga IV 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Jem'Hadar on Torga IV 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Jem'Hadar on Torga IV 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Terok Nor personnel Youth This youth was found by Quark in a cargo bay of ship salvage he had purchased from Rionoj. He was initially discovered in a stasis chamber as a baby, who at the time, Commander Sisko and Dr. Bashir did not know its species. Within three days, the baby became a teenager. When it was revealed that the child was a Jem'Hadar, Odo took on the task of trying to educate and teach him to control his violent nature. He was not successful as the child became very aggressive and belligerent. Starfleet intended to transfer the child so that they could study him. The boy refused, stole a phaser and demanded a runabout so that he could be released to join his own kind. Odo persuaded Sisko to let him go, and Odo took the child back to the Gamma Quadrant. ( ) nl:Naamloze Jem'Hadar Unnamed Jem'Hadar Jem'Hadar, Unnamed